


The FanFiction Incident

by The_victuuri_fangirl



Series: The Adventures of Eros Yuuri [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Criticism Welcome, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Flustered Katsuki Yuuri, Flustered Victor Nikiforov, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Yurio is disgusted, literally you’ll need to see a dentist after this, post season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_victuuri_fangirl/pseuds/The_victuuri_fangirl
Summary: Viktor finds Yuuri’s old merchandise of him from over ten years ago, and needless to say, chaos insues.Yuuri is not amused, Viktor is laughing his ass off, and Yuri is disgusted.





	The FanFiction Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first series on ao3! Wish me luck! Criticism is appreciated

“Oh my god Yuuri, you have so many posters!” A laughing Viktor said, picking up yet another picture of him in Yuuri’s room. 

“I know! I was like 12 when I got these, ok?” The Asian man replied, blushing heavily.

“I knew you were a fan, but I never thought you were that into me!” Viktor replied, dropping the poster, just to pick up a small box.

“What’s in here, Yuuri? Is it even more merchandise of me?”

“Viktor no-“ 

“Viktor yes~” said man said as he lifted open the lid to reveal a few pieces of worn out paper, a cut out piece from a Japanese magazine, and a post it note. 

“You were that nervous about some paper? I can hardly even read this, but I do see my last name. Can you translate for me?” The silver haired man asked his husband, handing him the yellow sticky note.

“Do I have a choice?” Yuuri whined, trying not to blush.

“Not really,” Viktor replied, smiling widely.

Yuuri stares at the quickly written note for a few seconds, longing to punch his 12 year old self. “It says,” Yuuri got quiet, his voice barely a whisper, “Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.” 

“What was that, love?” Victor asked, even though both he and Yuuri knew he perfectly heard what the younger man said.

‘Well, he’s milking it’, Yuuri thought to himself, “Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.”

“Oh my god that’s amazing, little kid you was a psychic! Do you know how old you were when you wrote this?” Victor nearly shouted.

“You’re not helping Viktor!” The now blushing man said, hiding his face in his hands, “I-I was like twelve or thirteen, ok? Teenage me was an idiot.” 

“I would beg to differ,” the Russian man laughed, “little you was a genius!” 

“Now to the magazine!” Victor exclaimed cheerfully as he carefully took out said magazine and laying it in their blue bed. 

“Oh my god Yuuri, is this a wedding advertisement?” Viktor picked up the paper.

Indeed it was, with a two attractive men in tuxedos, oke adorning a white one while the other sorting the same suit but in black.

Neither figure skater could help it- they burst into laughter simultaneously, holding on to each to make sure they didn’t fall off their bed.

After a few seconds of this, the famed ice tiger burst in the room. 

“What are you old men up to?” Yuri said.

The couple went silent, trying to regain their breath. 

“Yurio-“ the oldest said.

“Don’t call me that,” Yuri shot back, huffing slightly.

“Look”, Viktor handed him the post it note.

“I’m so confused, what does this say?” The blond asked, not genuinely curious.

“Who should tell him?” Viktor said to his husband.

“You can. I’m dying of shame Vitya,” said man replied. 

“Yuuri,” they burst into laughter again, “K-Katsuki- Nikiforov.”

Now even Yuri was laughing, “and is that a wedding ad?”

Yuuri shyly nodded, recovering from the embarrassment.

“Oh my god Yuuri, you are such a dumbass.” The teenager snickered. 

“I get it, Yurio,I get it.” Yuuri replied.

“Now let’s check out the piece of paper!” Viktor shouted, much to Yuuri’s dismay, “This is in English! Let’s read it! Or you could just tell us what it’s about, Yuuri. Pick your poison, my love.” 

“Promise you won’t laugh?” The man asked.

“No.” Both Russians deadpanned simultaneously.

Yuuri sighed and rolled his cinnamon colored eyes, when suddenly and idea came to him. 

Sure, t was stupid and probably wouldn’t work, but it was an idea. So he tired it out.

“Vitya.” Yuuri said, putting his slender hands on Viktor’s chest, channeling his inner Eros. 

Viktor stopped for a second. Yuuri was usually so shy with showing him affection, Viktor would almost always make the first move.

“Please don’t embarrass me in front of Yurio.” Yuuri fluttered his long, ebony eyelashes, and you could almost see the gears turning in his head, thinking of how to successfully seduce his husband.

The Russian gulped, his zolotse could ask for the world when he acted like this, and Viktor would give it to him. 

Yuuri sighed dramatically and replaced his hands with his face, effectively burying himself in Viktor’s broad chest.

The Russian felt his heart rate increase as he put his arms around Yuuri’s waist. 

Viktor was so smitten, it was almost comical to watch Yuuri seduce him, the older of the couple so willing to do whatever the dark haired man wanted.

“C’mon lyubov moya, I’m always so good for you, I always do what you want. Why can’t you do that for me, just this once,” Yuuri somethinged, his soft voice muffled by Viktor’s chest. 

If the skater was in his right mind, he would have named multiple instances when they did what Yuuri wanted, but that Viktor was long gone, thanks to Yuuri’s charms. 

Just a few feet away sat a disgusted Yuri.

They need to tone down the PDA, it was starting to make Yuri consider moving. Out of the room, country, or planet he didn’t know. They were just so lovey dovey, it repulsed him. 

But the youngest would never admit, but it secretly made him grateful to see them also so happy.

Before Viktor met Yuuri, he wasn’t ever really the same.

Sure, he did smile, but usually it was for the paparazzi. 

Now that the five time gold medal winning skater has his other half, he laughs much more. 

It was a reasonable sacrifice to see his rinkmate so happy.

Viktor pulled Yuuri into his lap and set his husband's head on his shoulder. 

“You’re so, just amazing, Yuuri, I love you so much.” Viktor whispered, relishing holding the Japanese skater in his arms. 

“Vitya..” Yuuri said yet again, blushing up a storm. 

“Yes, my love?” The entranced man replied.

Yuuri bit his lip, and whispered something in Viktor’s ear, just for him, “If you’re a good boy, I’ll ride you tonight. I know that’s always been one of your fantasies.” 

Unfortunately for all in the room, Yuri just barely heard what Katsudon was saying.

Yep, He regretted going back to Japan. But here was was now.

“Oh my god Yuuri! That is disgusting. Fuck it, I’m ending this once and for all.” Yuri took the note from Viktor’s hand and tore it up into shreds. 

“I’m leaving, you old men need to go to church.” Yuri did as he said and stormed off. 

“Yuuri, you mynx.” Viktor laughed as Yuuri was his normal, shy self again, “so can you tell me what that note was, or are we going to make out? I’m fine with both.”

Yuuri got out of his husband’s lap and said one word, “Fanfiction.”

“What?” Was the only reply he got.

“It was.. oh god.. fanfiction between the two of us that I wrote when I was younger.” Yuuri spat out, looking almost physically pained. 

“Oh.. my god. Why were you so against me reading it aloud to Yurio then, you didn’t react like this when it was the other things.” Viktor asked, curious to know the reason why his husband was so against it.

“Don’t laugh.” 

“I won’t, malysh.”

“It was sexual things, smut as people called it.” Yuuri blushed, and seriously considered hiding in Viktor’s chest again, but decided against it.

“Oh my god Yuuri, maybe we could recreate some of these?” Viktor flirted, his ocean blue eyes staring deep into Yuuri’s soul.

Yuuri blushed yet again and nodded.

Viktor smirked and pounced on his husband, “So tell me some things that we did, my little pork cutlet bowl.” 

Yuuri groaned, and Viktor started to laugh once more and give him rabserries, just like right before their first time.

“You, Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov, are such a dork, I love you so much,” were Yuuri’s last words before Viktor kissed him.


End file.
